Cheesy Business
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: This is war, the word friend has no meaning here. The members of Sector V erupt into an all out battle royale as they fight to claim, The Prize.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the KND.

* * *

_Journal Log Entry Number...Uh.. Newest Entry:_

_I don't know how long I've been holed up in here. I'd say about a week. Feels like a week. Maybe a few days? _

_...Okay, a couple of hours, tops, but war doesn't need a clock. It's every kid for himself._

_At times like this, I can't help but think of how things used to be. Back when we were all friends. Closer then family. Worked as a team. We had just come back from our most awesome win yet! But from the moment the _'goods' _were laid out, I knew it would only be a matter of time before all of that wouldn't mean zip. It ain't easy being right all the time. But when ya got it..._

_Like I said, I saw it coming from the start. How everyone's hands sped up in pace. When fingers tried to grab more then their hold. Nothing escapes Hoagie P. Gilligan's eye._

_Nigel was always a ticking time bomb. Ever since the Delightfuls' made him bald, I've felt like I needed to keep an extra eye on him. His job was gonna make him snap. The guy was all about the mission. Failure wasn't a option. And tonight, the _Prize _became the main objective, and we stood in his way. From that moment on, we were all liabilities._

_Wally had that inner bully you had to watch out for. Sure the kid wasn't the brightest bulb in the package, but he had a good heart. He used that toughness to save our butts more times than I can count. And I can count pre-tty high. But sometimes, a kid loses control. Tonight, his inner bully reared its wedgie lovin' head. And it wanted the _Prize.

_Abby. The poor girl's case was as clear as day. She had this golden philosophy that everyone needed to drop their views and share. She gave out a good hand of everything. Bubble gum, chocolate, ice cream, you name it. But a kid could only share so much until they thought they deserved something all to themselves. Abby choose tonight to be greedy. She wouldn't stop until the _Prize_ was her's._

_Then there's Kuki. Poor sweet Kuki. She always thought of everyone else. She was bubbly, innocent, and seemed ignorant of all the problems of the world. Even tonight, she thought there was a way to split the _Prize._ Poor kid never had a chance. I still don't know what happened to her. Haven't seen her since this whole thing started._

_Now I'm not saying I'm innocent either. I got my own demons. Just be glad the _Prize_ isn't sauce, because then…hooo mama. _

_But here we are now. The four of us are pinned down all across the place. Everyone's been playing it safe so far, but it won't be long until desperation kicks in. I can feel my trigger finger itching as I write. I feel like the climax is approaching. _

_It's a good thing I've got a bead on them. Miss Spy Pants is somewhere on the upper decks trying to meld with the shadows. But she's open the moment she tries to take a shot. Our resident Aussie decided to play it down here with the rest of us. He's hold up by the west wall behind a fort of metal. He's got the least cover, but he's too heavily armed for me to make a move this second. And the grumpy Brit he's... he's..._

_Hold up...where _is_ Nigel? Wait... _

_What's that noise?_

_

* * *

_

Hoagie threw the pen and booklet away as a stomping sound made its way to his ear. Reaching down, he grasped a M.U.S.K.E.T. and gently peeked out the door of his hidey spot, light creeping in through the crack. Then he could make out the battlefield.

The operatives were currently hold up in the Sector V treehouse, in the huge main plaza. The floor was littered with ketchup stains, sticky gum wad craters, and planks were prodding up everywhere. It was a disaster. The chubby boy lifted up his goggles as he peered further down the room in an almost untouched area. There was a lone table, perfectly carved wood. Not even a splinter. There atop the table, with light shining down on it, was a light-blue bowl. It was the holiest of holys at the moment for it contained,

The Prize.

Hoagie let himself grin as he took in the bowl. Soon it would be his. He was the one it should belong to. Not all the stupid others. Thinking of his 'friends' caused him to frown. His eyes peeked across the room to the smoking remains of Numbuh 4's boxer mech, grunting when he caught flick of orange. The Aussie went all out from the beginning. He and Abby had to call a temporary truce to take the mech down. Then of course she went and made him look down a barrel of a S.C.A.M.P.P.

Thinking of the backstabbing spy, the pilot looked up to the room's upper level. Abby had made it her own after a short while. Overgrown branches made excellent cover for the balcony, and the leafy green canopy made the shadows all that much darker. Hoagie squinted his eyes and saw a glimpse of a lithe form sliding under the dim moonlight that poked out through the leaves. It was hard to see her, up there was the perfect vantage point. But her S.C.A.M.P.P was low on charge and it took her longer to load up a decent shot.

He knew where those two were, but what about their leader? He must've slipped away while he and Abby were busy disabling Wally, and after that the plump boy was too dead set on not letting the mocha skinned girl escape to the upper levels.

Suddenly, Hoagie turned his attention to the door as he heard the stomping noise again. Something was coming. He barely noticed how Wally poked his head out, or how Abby leaned over the side from above. They were all too focused on what was on the other side of that door.

_BAM!_

They all flinched as the wooden doors were kicked away. Dust billowed around the entrance and a figure slowly walked in. It was the missing Nigel, and he didn't come to play games. The bald operative's forehead was wrapped with a red bandana, his eyes gleamed behind his void like shades and his red-shirt was etched in mustard from earlier.

The Brit was decked out with 2x4 weaponry. In his hands were two duel F.R.A.P.P.E.s, loaded with tons of crushed ice ready to be fired. Dangling from his hip was a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A on one hip, and a small pouch on the other containing who knows what. But strapped around his back was a large oversized pipe that looked similar to a bazooka. There was a targeting scope on the side and a large number one engraved on it.

* * *

**Kids Next Door: J.A.W-C.R.U.S.H.E.R.**

**J**umbo. **A**uto. **W**eapon. **C**ontaining. **R**idiculous. **U**ltra-sweet. **S**uperbly. **H**its. **E**nemy**.** **R**ear.

* * *

Nigel cocked his F.R.A.P.P.E.s. Wally popped up from behind his cover and loaded a large extra pulp orange juice carton into his B.A.J.O.O.K.A. Abby leaned down charging her S.C.A.M.P.P. And Hoagie let a deep breath as he ducked to prep his newest 2x4 invention.

The hour of reckoning had come.

"HAAAAH!" Nigel let out his battle roar as he charged into the room. He fired off his F.R.A.P.P.E.s, ice chips flying everywhere. He quickly reared upwards and shot to where Abby was hiding. The girl gasped as she ducked to avoid fire. When the ice block flew over head, she snapped back over the side and fired at Nigel. The laser kept flying until it struck the leader's hands. He yelped as the F.R.A.P.P.E in his left hand was shot away. Growling, he rose up the other one and fired at the dark skinned girl, grinning as she receded back.

While the first and second in command fought it out, Wally ducked behind the fallen armor of his mech and clicked the safety off of his weapon. Once done, the short blond hefted the juice launcher up and aimed at the Brit, waiting until he was right in his sights. Finally, the mailbox dinged, and Wally chuckled. "Special delivery!" He yelled as the orange juice soared through the air.

Nigel snapped his gaze over his shoulder when he heard Wally called out. As he saw the orange juice carton zoomed towards him, he quickly fired off his F.R.A.P.P.E causing the carton to detonate prematurely. The box erupted in a sloppy explosion, orange juice spattering everywhere. Nigel grunted as the backlash pushed him back.

The pulp caused a orangery haze to envelop the area and Wally cautiously peered up to see if he landed a direct hit. However he yelped as a wave of ice chips flew out from the pulp fog. He ducked behind his cover and gritted his teeth as the ice batted his position. His hand moved to load another carton into his B.A.J.O.O.K.A, but he paused as he heard something clink to the ground in front of him. He glanced up to see two stray marbles had landed right beside him.

Wait...

"MARBLES!" The Aussie frantically leapt to his feet, abandoning his weapon and cover as he hightailed it out of there before the tiny bombs went off. Before he could get fully out of range, the small items ruptured into rumbling mustard explosions. The blast caused the blond to stumble and he tripped and rolled until he collided into the wall. The boy groaned as excess mustard stained his hoodie.

Nigel smirked as the Aussie went down. He tied up his M.A.R.B.L.E pouch and turned to the table containing, The Prize. His face lighted with glee as he made a run for it, however he stopped mid-step as he remembered something. He had taken down Abby and Wally. But that meant there was still-

"Hey, Numbuh 1!" The surprised leader glanced back to see Hoagie kicking down the refrigerator door. Inside was revealed to be a bunker of 2x4 weaponry and other assortments. The battled haggled pilot grinned as he cocked a lollipop machine gun. He grinned as he peered down its sights. "Say hello to my lil friend! Ha HA!" He laughed as the gun rapidly fired.

Nigel's eyes bulged and he screamed as he ran to avoid hits. With every step he could hear the Hoagie lazing the weapon after him, the suckers crackling into bits as they made contact with the hardwood floor. Changing his course, the bald operative sprinted to the wreckage where Wally had taken cover before. Tensing his muscles, the boy jumped into the air, vaulting over the metal and landing on the floor with a plop. Wiping the mustard from the explosion off his clothes, he pressed into the metal as he equipped his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. He lifted the gum dispenser over the side, and fired blindly hoping to land a hit.

Hoagie ceased fire when Nigel ducked behind cover. Shooting at him now would just be a waste of ammo. But when a stray gumball flew and dusted off his aviator hat, he snarled and threw caution to the wind. "_Ohh_. That's how its gonna be, huh?" He sadistically grinned as he fired the machine gun again. "Well then suck on this!"

Nigel resisted the urge to slap his face at the boy's pun and went to work. He holstered his sidearm and pulled the J.A.W-C.R.U.S.H.E.R off his back. As Hoagie tried to blow away his cover with his weapon, Nigel checked the back of his to make sure it was loaded. He had one shot and it was all he needed. When the rain of candy halted, Nigel smirked as he hefted the large RPG on his shoulder. He turned to aim it down to where Hoagie was stationed.

The pilot himself had knelled down to reload. He grumbled as the metal burned his fingers. Did the thing overload or something?

_BOWOSSH!_

Hoagie snapped up as he heard that, then he paled as he saw what was coming his way. A huge jawbreaker the size of a globe was headed right for him. Cutting his loses, the round boy hopped out of the way as the massive confectionery treat totaled his refrigerator station.

"Yes!" Nigel pumped his fist as he took down Hoagie's main hold. Figuring he had won, the Brit dropped the J.A.W-C.R.U.S.H.E.R and made his way over to the only still standing table to claim, The Prize.

The boy slowed to a halt as he reached the table. He panted from exhaustion as the effect of battle were wearing him down. It had came to this point and he could clearly remember when it all began. Him and his team returning from their most successful mission yet, cheers being handed out all around. The root bear celebration, Abby breaking out 'the goods', then it all became heated when only The Prize remained. Thinking of his reward, the operative licked his lips as he pulled the light bowl towards him, his eyes widening in awe as he saw what lay inside.

The insides of the bowl were coated in hot melted cheese from Hoagie's fabled cheese-wheel, crumbs were strewn all about and there, smack dab at the bottom of the bowl, was, The Prize.

The very last Nacho chip of the whole treehouse.

This was no ordinary chip. This chip was perfectly coated in Hoagie's special family secret nacho-cheese mix, creating the most excellent cheese-to-chip ratio. Not too little, nor too least. The chip itself was a old fashion tortilla chip straight from the pack they had been saving for the right occasion. And their victory seemed like the perfect time to pull them out.

Nachos were more then likely Sector V's most preferred snack. All the five loved to indulge within the chips every now and then. But this time seemed different.

Wally kicked it off when he seemed to start snatching up every chip in sight. Then Abby slapped away his hand, scolding that he was hogging them all. While she was doing that, Hoagie snuck a handful which caused the other two to rage at him. Nigel tried to intervene between bites, but the others then turned on him. After a few more minutes of fussing, Kuki pointed out that there was only one left. That's when they started arguing who should get it. It was the last nacho chip in the treehouse.

That's what led up to this point in time. Nigel could remember all of the battle perfectly. Hoagie waving the 2x4 tech around, he getting cornered by Abby, Wally crashing through the wall with his boxer themed fighter, Hoagie and Abby taking it down while the Brit slipped off to the armory. Nigel still couldn't recall what happened to Kuki, but the innocent girl wouldn't of lasted long in this anyway.

But that was then, and this was now. The bald boy's expression filled with glee as his hand reached into the bowl. He could hear angels singing as his fingers gripped the chip. Finally!

_CL-CLICK!_

"Hands were I can see 'em."

Crud. "You're more resilient then I gave you credit for." Nigel calmly uttered as he peeked over his shoulder. Wally was standing right behind him. The boy was covered in mustard and a few ice chips from the F.R.A.P.P.E were matted in his orange hoodie.

The Aussie let off a smirk. "That's what they all say." His smirk was replaced with a frown as he gripped the first F.R.A.P.P.E Abby had shot out of Nigel's hand. "Now turn around, slowly. And I bettah not hear any crunching!"

Nigel did as he was told and faced the shorter operative fully. He was cornered, but didn't let it show. "Are you sure you're in a position to order your commanding officer around?" He questioned smoothly. "You could get marshaled for that sort of thing y'know."

Wally chuckled as he jiggled his weapon a tad. "No worries. The ball's my court now."

Nigel smirked as he made his left hand visible. "You're playing the wrong game, Numbuh 4. Your 'ball' won't matter as long as I'm holding the chips." He then showed off the prized nacho everyone had been gunning for. "Or should I say, nacho chip."

Wally's eyes widened as his guard lowered as his gaze was fixed on the snack. "My chip!" A clicking noise caught his attention and he quickly trained his weapon on the Brit when he saw that he snapped a hand to his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. "You sneaky lil pom!"

Nigel's hand froze atop the his sidearm. He bit back a cruse. If only he was a tad quicker. "At least I'm not some banana bender." He rattled, knowing how it messed with the blond.

"HEY!" Wally raged, forgetting about the battle. "I'm not from Queensland! I was born 'n' raised in Amby- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he was shot away, but not by Nigel.

The sector leader snapped his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A to the left and fired in the direction the laser had come from. His finger hopped off the trigger once he realized no one was there. His eyes narrowed under his shades. That was a S.C.A.M.P.P shot, which meant that was Abby who fired. But where-

"HIYA!"

Nigel yelped as his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A was kicked right out of his hand. He growled and turned around to face the girl who had struck him. "Finally decided to quit hiding?" He grunted as he shook off the pain in his hand.

Abby grinned as her leg reared back. "It ain't really hiding if no one's tryin' ta seek ya." She then rose her fists as she crouched. "Now I'll be taking that chip!"

"Not today!" Nigel then rose his hand to eat the snack, but had to duck as the girl tried to take his head off. The boy then held the chip away from him as he used his other arm to block strikes from the second in command.

Abby kept coming at Nigel, causing the boy to back peddle further into the room. Getting tried of being on the defensive, he grabbed the girl's fist and spun her away. While she was trying to recover, the Brit swung his leg low to sweep her up. But Abby saw it coming and jumped into the air, bringing a roundhouse to the boy's head.

The leader swung his forearm upwards to block, but the force from the kick made his arm slap himself in the face. He held his sore nose with snarl. "Numbuh 5! I am _ordering _you to back down!"

The girl landed into a crouch as her leader rubbed his face. "Sorry, boss." She shifted her weight onto her hands as she swept her own legs under Nigel. As the boy went down, the nacho went flying. Abby hit the deck with a spin and kicked herself upwards to athletically land on her feet. Her hand rose up to catch the falling chip and she chuckled to herself at her boss' stumbling form. "But Numbuh 5's gonna hafta supersede that order. Heh heh heh!" She then closed her eyes in satisfaction and brought the chip to her open mouth.

"Yoink!"

A gust of air blew past her face, and when she bit down her teeth didn't meet any cheesy goodness, just her opposing jaw. "Huh?" Confused, she looked into her hand to find nothing there. She then heard a laugh and glanced up towards the ceiling. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Numbuh 5," Hoagie slyly remarked. He was floating in the air with his jet-pack and the nacho was secure in his grasp. "but it's just _'nacho'_ night! Ha ha ha!" He laughed, holding his gut at his little joke.

The girl sneered at the pilot as he giggled at his lame pun. Her hand flicked up to her hat. Her fingers clenched the rim and she brought it off her head and cocked her arm across her body. "Maybe. But that's _'NACHO' _chip!" She roared as she tossed her red cap towards the boy.

Hoagie giggled at Abby's own pun, ignorant of the oncoming hat. "He he. Hey, that's a pretty good one! You should try it more often. I think you could really steal my thunder if you tried- OW!" He screeched out as the cap made contact with the hand containing the chip. As it stung, he glanced down at the falling treat. "HEY!"

"You can keep yo' lame jokes." Abby smiled as her hat came back like a boomerang. Once it was placed back on her head, she made a break for the chip on the floor. "Numbuh 5 is happy with just taking that treat."

"But that's MINE!"

"It's mine now, baby." Abby laughed as she prepared to claim her prize. But she was stopped as she was kicked down. "GAH!"

"In yer dream, sheila!" Wally proclaimed as he snatched up the nacho. "It's MINE!" However, it was taken from his hand before he could even make a bite for it. "What the?"

"I don't think so." Nigel grunted as he took what he thought was his. "As sector leader, this belongs to ME!"

"Nu-uh!" Hoagie butted in as he swooped down and grabbed the chip. "I called dibs on it! So if anyone's gonna be eating this, it's going to be ME!"

"Oh please!" Abby shouted as she gripped the pilot's heel. She jerked him down to the floor, grabbing the nacho as he lost his grip on it. "Like _you_ really need it. It's mine!"

"No!" Wally growled as he clenched Abby's wrist. He glared right into her eyes, electricity surging between them. "It's. MINE!"

"It's MINE!" Nigel yelled as he put his hand in. It was turned into a tree way tug as the boys tried to shake the chip out of Abby's hand.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"_MINE!_" Hoagie roared as he slapped the chip out of Abby's hand. They all froze as the chip went flying and landed on the floor with clink. Still intact.

The four slowly brought their hands down and glanced to each other. Suddenly they all snarled as they collectively leapt on the nacho. They then broke out in an all out brawl for the chip, a cartoonish dust cloud flaring up around them as they duked it out.

Unbeknownst to them, their childish feud had stirred a small hamster from its slumber. Angel scurried out of a hole in the wall and yawned as she was just coming to. Her little eyes then took in the four arguing kids. Her whiskers twitched in confusion as she wondered what they were trying to kill each other for. But then her mind cleared when her nose picked up a delicious aroma.

Was that cheese she smelled?

"That thing is mine!" Wally growled as his hand grabbed at Nigel's M.A.R.B.L.E pouch. "I worked the hardest on that mission!"

"Quit being stupid!" Abby fumed as she pulled at Hoagie's yellow goggles. "I worked the hardest! If I hadn't snuck in and shut down the defense grid, all of you fools woulda been blasted!"

"Oh puh-lease!" Nigel butted in as he tugged Abby's ponytail. "If it wasn't for ME then you wouldn't have known where the defense grid computer was! Besides, I set all the demolition charges! I'm the reason that place will never harm kids again!"

"Aww, you made something go BOOM. Big whoop!" Hoagies belittled as he gripped on the hood of Wally's hoodie. "If I hadn't been there to fly your sorry butts outta there, you all would've been part of that crater!"

"Well I... I..." Wally struggled as his hand reached for the chip. Suddenly his fingers gripped something and he laughed as he shot his fist in there. "I GOT IT!" That made them all stop and they looked up to see Wally did have it. " … Wha?"

_It_ being a M.A.R.B.L.E that is.

While the blond was stumped, Hoagie felt around on the floor and found the nacho. "You keep that, I'll just take this!" He cheekily proclaimed as he jumped away from the three. He smirked at Nigel and Abby tangled forms on the floor as he brought the nacho to his mouth. "Score another one for Hoagie P. Gilli-"

"Put. It. Down!"

Hoagie scoffed when Wally said that. "No way. I won this fair and square and there's nothing you can do abou-bou-b-b-b! WHOA!" He exclaimed shocked as he dropped the nacho. Nigel and Abby stood up and backed away from the Aussie, their faces filled with shock and fear as well. The first and second in command hid behind the pilot as he pointed at the blond. "WALLY! W-What the heck are you doing!"

"~Desperate times, call for desperate measures!~" Wally insanely sung out with a crazy grin. The poor boy had finally snapped. His hair was unkempt and wild giving him that crazy look. Bags were under his eyes which appeared bloodshot and he had a huge face splitting grin plastered on his cheeks. That was enough to creep out the three, but what had them worried was the M.A.R.B.L.E he had held up in the air.

Wally giggled before he sneered at them all. "Back away from the nacho!" When they just stood there, he reared up his fist. "YOU DON'T THINK I WOULD DO IT?"

"W-Wally, t-that's no ordinary M.A.R.B.L.E." Hoagie tried to explain despite the urge to wet his pants. "That's a Big Bang Class. Cat Eye Edition! I-If you set that off, you'll blow us all to kingdom come!"

When Hoagie announced that, Abby slowly turned to glare at Nigel. The one who brought the M.A.R.B.L.E.s. "You brought a BIG BANG?" She shout whispered.

Nigel frowned right back trying to defend himself. "I thought they were all low-grade!"

"HEY! What are you two whisperin' about!" Wally wildly questioned. "I get it! You're planning ta jump me, eh? Take down dumb Numbuh 4 and keep the nacho to yourselves! He he he he! ~I know yer game!~" He giggled again before he switch to insane fury. "WELL HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR GAMES!"

"NO! THAT AIN'T IT!" Abby hastily interrupted as the Wally was about to slam the explosive down. "N-Now let's be cool, Wally. There ain't no reason to be actin' all crazy-"

"_Ooohhh._ So I'm, CRAZY NOW?"

"She never said that Wally!" Nigel quickly amended as he lifted his hand up. "No one's calling you crazy, so there's no need to get so serious. How about we settle this reasonably? Hmm?" He asked peacefully seeing that Aussie was lowering his hand. "Let's just put the M.A.R.B.L.E down and-"

"NO!" He outraged causing them to flinch back. "As soon as I put it down, you all will jump me and I'll neva get that nacho when I need it!" He cried as he started to look pitiful. "_I_ worked the hardest on that mission. ME! I had ta cover you all while you did yer jobs! I had to take on a buhmillion Ice Cream Men men with ma _bare hands_ so you guys wouldn't get caught!" He then snarled as he waved the M.A.R.B.L.E around. "So if anyone deserves that nacho, it's me! I need to refill my energy. I need to eat to get strong. I'M A GROWING BOY! So I'm not dropping this thing, until that chip is in, My, BELLY!"

As Wally told his tale, Abby switched her gaze from the temporarily insane operative, to the lone nacho chip on the floor. Still warm. Weighing her options, she made her choice. "Alright, Wally. You can keep the nacho, sure. Right guys?" She questioned the two boys as she used her arm to push them back.

Nigel frowned. "You're just going to let him have it?"

"It ain't worth dying over!" She hissed at the boy who reeled away in fear.

Wally beamed as he lowered his hand. "Finally!" He then chucked the M.A.R.B.L.E, causing everyone else to tense, wondering where it would land.

* * *

"Ahh, this thing drives like a dream!" Father happily proclaimed as his fingers gripped the steering wheel of his new sports car. His last one got wrecked and it felt fantastic to get a new ride.

He past by his nephew's home without care as his fingers wiggled to the side. "Now, which one of these buttons turns on the seat warmer?" He asked no one in particular as he searched for the feature.

_CLINK!_

"Huh?" He peered upwards to see something had landed in his windshield wipers. "What the heck is that?" He wondered as he squinted his yellow orbs. It looked like a marble. But why was the middle blinking like a that?

* * *

Wally paid no mind to the rocking explosion that occurred outside as he turned to pick up his prize. His hands sprung out as he stepped up. "Coma ta papa! … Hey. Where'd it go!" He raged when he saw no nacho. The others looked around in confusion, not noticing how it disappeared themselves. Suddenly Wally glanced to the right and his eyes widened. "HEY!" He then saw a furry little hamster retreating back to its hole. With his nacho. "THAT'S MINE, YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Nigel blinked before he realized the game was back on. "GET IT!" Then all four of them charged.

Angel happily scurried back to her resting place with the nacho on her back. Dinner time! But when she saw shadows overcome her body, she kicked it into high gear.

"NOO!" The kids screamed as they all leapt, but they fell short and the little pet got away.

They all stared defeated. None of them got it. Too bad they weren't ready to get up. Wally broke away from the others and started banging at the wall. "Angel! You cruddy thief! Get out here with my nacho roight now!"

"_Your_ nacho?" Abby growled as she pushed the boy aside. Her hand then reached into the hole as she tried to get the hamster. "That thing is mine, boy!"

"You just said I could have it!"

"That was when you was crazy! But you ain't so tough with your marble now, huh?"

"I'll show you tough ya mangy-"

"ENOUGH!" Nigel roared out making them freeze. They looked back to the leader to see him adjusting his sunglasses. "None of us are getting chip..."

"...not until we get it away from that hamster." He finished. Abby and Wally grinned as they backed away from the hole and Nigel clasped his hands behind his back. "Numbuh 2!"

"On it!" The pilot affirmed as he returned from the other side of the room. The boy had went to retrieve the J.A.W-C.R.U.S.H.E.R Nigel dropped earlier. The plump operative made sure the weapon was loaded then he aimed down at the hamster hole. "Alright, Angel! You've got 'till the count of three to come out with that chip!" He threatened. "One … Two … Thre-"

"STOP!" They all did indeed stop as the female voice screamed out. The slightly insane operatives turned around to fully face the new player who had just arrived. Then they all gasped when they recognized her.

"Numbuh 3?" Wally asked in regards to the girl. The Asian had her hands on her hips, frowning at them all in a scolding manner. "Where the crud have you been?" They had all thought she had got blown away when the battle started. She hadn't shown up until now. But unlike them, with their mustard stains, bruises and other signs of battle, the green sleeved girl didn't have a single scratch on her.

Kuki dropped her stern expression at Wally's expression. "Oh! I went to go get H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P, but then Rainbow Monkey Eternal Love The Movie Three was on!" She squealed as she hugged herself in excitement. "So I stayed and watched that, but then I didn't have any chewy pellets and everyone _knows_ you can't fully enjoy a Rainbow Monkey movie without chewy pellets. _Duh!_" She scoffed as she playfully pounded her noggin.

Hoagie and Abby shared a look. "...Um, you going somewhere with this?"

"I'm not done yet!" She shushed as she waved her hands around. "So I came in here to get some chewy pellets Numbuh 2 hides in his super secret snack stash-"

"How do you know my-"

"-but here I find you guys acting all silly!" She scolded again. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Numbuh 3!" Nigel whined. "It was the last nacho!"

"And it was MINE!"

"No, it was mine!"

"That chip belong ta Numbuh 5-"

"STOP IT!" Kuki yelled causing them all to stop. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! You guys are friends and here you are fighting over some stupid snack." She said bluntly. "They weren't even that good!"

"But-"

"No buts!" She ordered with a wagging finger. "This was supposed to be a party about us winning! About us working as a team! That's how we completed our mission." Her frown disappeared as her eyes brimmed with tears that made them look adorable. "What happened to that team? What happened to those friends who worked together? Who would never fight over something as silly as a nacho? I know that MY friends, the ones who taught me how to rely on each other, would never do something like … like this." She uttered sadly as she motioned to the destruction around them all.

The four looked down as Kuki told them this. The fact that _Kuki_ was the one saying this made it hit home even more. They glanced to wrecked fighter mech covered in yellow condiment, then to the demolished refrigerator with a giant jawbreaker wedged into it.

Then they looked towards each other. Nigel winced at the mustard he spattered Wally with. Wally looked away from the brunt marks he laid on Hoagie's shirt. Hoagie scratched the back of his neck nervously at the ketchup coating Abby's legs. And Abby lowered her hat over her eyes so she couldn't see the bruise she gave Nigel. They did all this?

Over some stupid nacho?

"She's right guys." Hoagie spoke up first. "Look at us. We tried to maim each other for some measly little chip?"

"Yea, it sounds stupid." Wally agreed. "And…and I was actin' stupid too."

"We all were Numbuh 4." Nigel muttered as he lowered his shades. "I know I was. I thought I should have it because I was the leader." He then rose and gave a small smile to Hoagie. "You should have gotten it, Numbuh 2. I mean you did pull our butts out of there."

"Nah." The boy waved off. He then grinned as he slapped Wally on the back. "Numbuh 4 needed it more than I did. I was sitting around on my butt while he took on a whole army."

"Yea, well..." The Aussie shyly shuffled his foot as he turned to Abby. "I couldn't of got in there to take down that army if Numbuh 5 hadn't brought down that cruddy laser wall." He was then interrupted as the girl he spoke of pulled him into a noggie.

"Aw, ya did good, sport. We all did." The girl then let the flustered Aussie go as she tipped her hat towards Kuki. "But if it should have went to anyone, it should have gone ta Numbuh 3. If she hadn't showed up, we would still be trying to murder Angel."

The bubbly girl only smiled as she moved closer to the group. "I just want us to be friends again."

"We are friends." Nigel started as he held his fist out. "Right team?"

Four hands moved in sync as they paced themselves atop their leader's. "Right."

They broke off, content the fuss was finally over. Nigel took off his shades to wipe any mess away before he spoke. "Let's go wash off guys." He then looked to the room around him. "Then we've got some major cleaning to do."

"Yea, but before that, let's go ta Numbuh 5's room." The spy spoke out. "I've got a lotta sweets in ma secret candy trove I'm willin' ta share."

"Alright!" Hoagie fist pumped as they began down the hallway. "Forget nachos, I've got this hankering for choco logs!"

"And I could go for some sweeto gulpers." Nigel added as he trailed in behind his teammates. "You have cherry, right?"

"You'll get whatever Numbuh 5 has."

"Wait for me!" Wally called out as he prepared to follow. He then paused as he turned to Kuki who hadn't moved. "You comin' Numbuh 3?"

The Asian only smiled as she shooed him on. "Go ahead. I gotta get my Sweet Tooth Rainbow Monkey."

The Aussie rolled his eyes. "Whateva." He then turned to run down the hallway. "Don't yell at me when I eat it all!" He warned as he disappeared.

Kuki continued to smile until her friends had disappeared from view. Once she was alone, her smile faded and her eyes shifted. Good. They were all gone. She then moved back to the hole the hamster had retreated into. Once she reached it, she slowly leaned down to deliver a series of knocks to the wall.

At first, nothing happened, but then Angel obediently trotted out and looked up to Kuki's blank expression. "Do you have it?" At the question, the small pet reached back into her hole and pulled out the nacho she stole. Angel then bowed as she presented it to her master.

"Excellent." Kuki praised as a devious smirk crossed her features. She then leaned down to pick up Angel and the nacho. She sinisterly chuckled as she gently took the nacho with her empty hand. She had it all planned from the beginning. Head on assault was futile.

Careful strategy always prevailed.

"Fools." Kuki tsked as she tossed the chip in her mouth. Her hand then moved the stroke her furry pet in a manner similar to some old movie villain. She swallowed delightfully as her orbs gleamed. "Rainbow Monkey Eternal Love The Movie Three doesn't even hit theaters until next week." She couldn't believe they fell for that.

Moral of the story: The cute and bubbly quiet ones are evil little masterminds.

* * *

**I like to have fun every once and a while.**

**Ever have one of those fights with your friend or sibling over the last of so and so? Well I thought if I took that idea and blew it way out of proportion, it would make an excellent KND fiction.**

**Yay for silliness! R&R!**

**Later.**


End file.
